


Secret Date

by Bumble_Bee_Buzz



Series: Roulette Island One-shots [2]
Category: Roulette Island
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Bee_Buzz/pseuds/Bumble_Bee_Buzz
Summary: After the events of Roulette Island, the survivors are adjusting back to their lives before the killing game. Right now Bee and Chi were planning a surprise for their favorite people.
Relationships: Bee/Ophelia | BeeLia, Sam/Chi | SamChi
Series: Roulette Island One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Secret Date

**Author's Note:**

> They left Roulette Island and live a shared apartment complex because they had gotten used to living near each other and it makes it easier to write locations lol

After the events of Roulette Island, the survivors are adjusting back to their lives before the killing game. Right now Bee and Chi were planning a surprise for their favorite people.

Sam had noticed Chi’s odd behavior. He hung out with Bee a lot more than before, and was very clearly hiding something. But before Sam could ask any questions Bee always showed and left with Chi. Ophelia had stopped by his room since she was also worried about them.

‘You’ve noticed how odd both of them have been acting right?’ Sam asked while sitting down and cleaning one his many trophies as he called them. They were slightly off putting but it was fine so long they didn’t address it.

“Yeah and get this Bee’s been calling her family.” 

“What’s wrong with that? She’s made it clear she likes her grandmothers.”

‘No, that’s not it. She’s been calling her older sister.“

“Doesn’t she hate her sister?”

“EXACTLY!”

Sam found this very odd. Chi and Bee weren’t friends; they were allies at best and Bee was constantly complaining about her older sister. So what the hell could they be hiding? Sam had gone to Dolly for help. Mostly because he knew they wouldn’t tell anyone and they were surprisingly good at spying on people. Scarcely good actually.

“So you want me to spy on your boyfriend and Ophelia’s girlfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Because you think they’re hiding something?”

“Yes.”

“You understand how this sounds right?”

“Will you do it or not Dolly?”

“Oh course. But I don’t think you have to worry.”

Sam ignored Dolly and left heading back to his room still trying to figure out what was going on. He passed Leo and Ro along the way and heard a piece of their conversation. Why would Chi ask about expensive places to eat? He worked at a bar and never really liked those kinds of places. And romance films? Neither of them liked those kinda movies.

So if the movie isn’t for Sam or Chi, who is it for? So many questions and not enough answers. Sam wondered if Ophelia was having better luck figuring this out.

Ophelia however was not having better luck. Even after cornering Bee in her lab Bee refused to say. She dodged the question and when she did answer it was a lie. Bee knew that and so did Ophelia. It hurt that Bee was blatantly lying to her face but she chose to trust her lover. Over the next week Sam, Ophelia, and Dolly were all working together to try and figure the exact details of what was going on but neither Bee or Chi slipped up.

By the end of the week they had given up on trying to get them to talk. Then while Ophelia and Sam were eating in the dining room, Chi entered and brought them over to a theater nearby. Sam recognized the movies and saw a cheesy love movie that _ Bee and Ophelia  _ were seeing.  _ They _ were going to see a new action movie that came out today. It was then and there that Sam realized what was happening. 

After the movie they went to eat at western themed restaurant. It was an awesome date and anyone could tell a lot of effort and thought went into planning it. Sam brought this fact and was surprised to find that Chi didn’t plan this date. Bee planned their date and Chi planned hers. 

With this information everything made sense. Chi asked about the restaurants because both Ophelia and Bee were rich people that grew up like that. And Ophelia liked romance movies. It all made sense now. After they finished eating they passed Oph and Bee as they were heading to their shared apartment. Sam unlocked the door and they flopped on the couch cuddling each other watching a movie neither of them were paying attention to. They fell asleep on that couch and spent the entire next day inside with each other. 


End file.
